


Face Time

by tigersharktimes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, Season/Series 02, Sparky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: A potential rival makes a move.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Face Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2007, already posted on my website, sligthly revised.

  
John caught up to Elizabeth in front of the Stargate. "Uh, did you get the chance to talk to Ronon?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Chatty fellow, isn't he?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"He would be your responsibility."  
  
"I knew you'd say yes!" John beamed.  
  
"I haven't said yes," Elizabeth snapped at him.  
  
"Well, you were about to."  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Yes."  
  
"There y'go!"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
He bounced away and went straight to Ronon's quarters. "I've heard you talked with Dr. Weir."  
  
"I did," Ronon grunted.  
  
"Fine. Now-"  
  
"She's hot," Ronon said, a peculiar gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Huh? What? Who?" John said, caught flat-footed.  
  
"The leader of Atlantis," Ronon stated. "Didn't you notice?"  
  
"Ah... uh..." John stammered, steamrolled. The reason why he had come here had slipped his mind. Instead he imagined a half-naked Elizabeth in the tight embrace of strong and feisty Ronon. "I don't think of her in that way," he lied, "she's my boss and..."  
  
"So you wouldn't mind if I'll take my chances?"  
  
"You're not her type," he snapped, glaring at the much taller guy.  
  
"I see." Ronon grinned.  
  
"I don't know why we are talking about this anyway. I came here..."  
  
"...to ask me to join your team."  
  
John frowned and prepared himself for a time-killing debate.  
  
"The answer is yes."  
  
"Okay. Good." _No. Nothing is good. He's going to chase after Elizabeth._  
  
"But I want to know who it is, Sheppard."  
  
"Who is what?"  
  
"Which woman do you claim to be yours? Teyla or the leading lady?"  
  
John stared at him. _Don't do this. Don't play along._ "This is a joke, right?"  
  
"No, Sheppard. I just have to know. I fancy Teyla but if you tell me she's taken I'll give it a try with the other one."  
  
John wanted to hit him. He didn't care if it would be his funeral. "_Her_ name is Elizabeth."  
  
"Sure." Ronon's grin broadened. "Then it's settled."  
  
"Nothing is settled."  
  
"No? I think it's obvious where your feelings are heading."  
  
"I..." The radio transmitter in John's ear crackled.  
  
"John?" It was her.  
  
John held his breath. _Crap! How does she do this?_  
  
"John? Are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth?" He tried to ignore Ronon's mocking wink.  
  
"I need to see you right away. Please come to my office."  
  
"Okay. Give me a minute." _Great. Does this have to be now? I'm not in control of..._ "I have to go." He headed for the door, relieved to escape this strange conversation.  
  
"Don't worry." Ronon sounded as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. "She is yours. I already figured that while I was talking to her this morning."  
  
John didn't give him the satisfaction to reply to such a silly statement but hurried out to meet with Elizabeth. _She is mine? What did she say to Ronon which was that revealing? She'd never showed me... No, no, no. That's wrong. She'd always sent me a lot of signals. She likes me. We are friends. But that's it, right?_  
  
Elizabeth was alone in her office.  
  
"What's up?" he quipped, trying to sound light and casual because he was not feeling like that in any way.  
  
"Ronon."  
  
He froze. "What about him?"  
  
"Well, he's impressive and... uh..."  
  
"...strong and good-looking," he chipped in. "I can understand if a woman..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She gave him the most incredulous look.  
  
"Uh... nothing. I'm just..." _...deeply confused..._ "...tired."  
  
"Really?" The expression in her green eyes stated she didn't believe him.  
  
"Sorry." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"About our conversation fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"I had the impression you took my yes for granted."  
  
"Oh you did, did you?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel."  
  
_Oh, it's Colonel. This is serious then_. He smiled while he armed himself for a long and trying discussion. _Talking to men was so much easier._  
  
"Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
"Sure, I have. Why don't we grab a bite and discuss this thoroughly?"  
  
The hard lines in her face vanished and her green eyes softened. "That would be lovely, though I'm surprised you want to talk at all."  
  
"Yeah, me too. That's Ronon's fault."  
  
"What? Are you serious? Whoa! I can't wait for the punchline."  
  
"Neither can I."


End file.
